The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronic program guides (EPG), and more particularly, to enhancing a program-viewing experience with supplemental data, such as viewership and message data.
In one example, an EPG may be used to determine what programs are available. The EPG may provide real-time viewership, message, or supplemental data related to the program.